visualkeifandomcom-20200223-history
BAISER
Biography Former BAISER (1991 - 1996) BAISER were formed by vocalist Yukari in May 1991. The first lineup was made of Yukari on vocals, Hiderou on guitar, Akane on synth guitar, and Haiji on bass. They recorded a demo tape titled 墮落 (Daraku) and distributed its 100 copies among friends at a concert at Meguro Rokumeikan. GAZ was recruited as support member and was replaced by AKIHIRO by late 1993. Shortly after that the band managed to sign a contract to the indies label Monster EP and release the debut EP 接吻 (Kuchizuke) in June 1994. In August 1994 AKIHIRO left the band and was eventually replaced by Toshimi. In the meantime BAISER started to get more and more popular in the visual kei scene. The first album ASH ranked #2 on the ORICON indies album chart and was supported by an extensive national tour. However, in January 1996 it was announced that BAISER would go on hiatus due to the decision of all members except Yukari and Akane to leave the band for musical differences. Between 1996 and 1997 Yukari and Akane started looking for new members. The first one to join was ex-PENICILLIN bassist Shaisuke, followed by ex-SHAZNA drummer Katsura some time later. Katsura then convinced guitarist Mizuki to leave Iris in order to join BAISER. The band was ready to come back, but Akane was suddenly forced to leave BAISER as his father, who was suffering a serious illness, had asked him to take over his job. Mizuki then recommended Rei, who used to be the vocalist of his former band Iris. Second BAISER and major debut (1997 - 2001) The new lineup debuted in September 1997 supported by TEARS MUSIC and had its first live on December 16th at Meguro Rokumeikan. The return of BAISER was commemorated by a long series of releases and concerts culminating with two consecutive full-length album releases (Terre and La luna) and a successful national tour titled '-Terra-' from June to October 1998. The final gig took place at Akasaka BLITZ on October 10th. In the meantime BAISER got the attention of FOR-TUNE RECORDS (branch of Sony Music Entertainment) and the major debut was scheduled for May 1998 with the release of the debut single プリズム (Purizumu). The song was chosen as the opening theme of the anime series Gokudo. A memorial concert at Shibuya Kokaidou was planned for May 29th, but it was suddenly cancelled due to Katsura's poor physical condition. It eventually took place after he recovered at Akasaka BLITZ on September 11th. Right after that the release of the first major album 華 (Hana) was scheduled for November. In early 2000 BAISER released a single titled ペガサス (Pegasasu) and promoted it with a oneman live at Roppongi Y2K on May 19th. At the concert Yukari announced that he would start a solo side-project besides working on BAISER, but no more live appearances had been announced. In the meantime Rei, Katsura and Shaisuke formed a unit called Swallowtail and had their first live at Meguro Rokumeikan on July 21st. Fans started to worry about the future of BAISER, and it was eventually announced that band would break up on January 5th 2001. Aftermaths (2001 - 2006) Right after BAISER disbanded, Yukari and Mizuki formed the industrial band Endorphine. They scheduled several releases and live appearances until December 2001, but they suddenly stopped their activities and disappeared without any official announcement by early 2002. Swallowtaill went on as a full-time band and recruited yu-ji from ANGEL+DUST on guitar. However, they stopped all activities on July 16th after it was reported that Shaisuke had died in a motorbike accident. The only member to go on was Katsura, who later joined the oshare-kei band Vinett. Yukari resurfaced in 2003 as the producer of RENTRER EN SOI, but his collaboration with the band stopped in 2005. He has since become a producer at Resistar Records. At this time, the rest of the former members of BAISER seem to have retired from the music scene. Lineup Former Members Lineup Chronology TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy ImageSize = width:800 height:350 PlotArea = width:700 height:300 bottom:50 left:20 Colors = id:canvas value:rgb(0.97,0.97,0.97) id:grid1 value:black id:grid2 value:gray(0.8) id:bars value:dullyellow legend:vocals id:bg value:white id:2color value:coral legend:guitar id:3color value:yellowgreen legend:bass id:4color value:skyblue legend:drums Legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom Legend = left:30 top:25 columns:4 columnwidth:100 BackgroundColors = canvas:bg Period = from:01/05/1991 till:01/02/2001 ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:01/01/1992 gridcolor:grid1 ScaleMinor = unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1991 gridcolor:grid2 BarData= bar:Yukari bar:Hiderou bar:Akane bar:MIZUKI bar:REI bar:Haiji bar:SHAISUKE bar:GAZ bar:AKIHIRO bar:Toshimi bar:Katsura PlotData= # set defaults width:20 fontsize:m textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) color:bars bar:Yukari from:01/05/1991 till:05/01/2001 text:Yukari bar:Hiderou color:2color from:01/05/1991 till:31/01/1995 text:Hiderou bar:Akane color:2color from:01/05/1991 till:01/06/1997 text:Akane bar:MIZUKI color:2color from:01/01/1997 till:05/01/2001 text:MIZUKI bar:REI color:2color from:01/09/1997 till:05/01/2001 text:REI bar:Haiji color:3color from:01/05/1991 till:31/01/1996 text:Haiji bar:SHAISUKE color:3color from:01/06/1996 till:05/01/2001 text:SHAISUKE bar:GAZ color:4color from:01/01/1993 till:10/10/1993 text:GAZ bar:AKIHIRO color:4color from:01/10/1993 till:01/08/1994 text:AKIHIRO bar:Toshimi color:4color from:01/08/1994 till:31/01/1996 text:Toshimi bar:Katsura color:4color from:01/06/1996 till:05/01/2001 text:KATSURA Discography Albums Image:Baiser_seppun.jpg| 接吻 (Kuchizuke) EP (1994.06.12) Image:Baiser_ash.JPG| ASH full-length (1995.02.25) Image:Baiser_kaleidoscope.jpg| KALEIDOSCOPE EP (1998.04.25) Image:Baiser_terre.jpg| Terre full-length (1998.08.26) Image:Baiser_laluna.jpg| La luna EP (1998.10.10) Image:Baiser_hana.jpg| 華 (Hana) full-length (1999.11.10) Singles * 1998.03.01 EN FLEUR * 1998.07.23 くちづけ (Kuchizuke) * 1998.11.26 psychoballet * 1999.04.01 Paradise Lost～the case of Adam～ * 1999.05.21 プリズム (Purizumu) * 1999.08.04 エンジェル (Enjeru) * 1999.10.01 毒 (Doku) * 2000.05.03 ペガサス (Pegasasu) Singles (distributed at concerts) * 1994.05.14 Ashes to ashes * 1998.06.22 Tour -Terra- 1st scene～an eclipse of the moon～ * 1998.07.23 Tour -Terra- 2nd scene～an eclipse of the sun～ * 1998.10.10 Tour -Terra- Final～an eclipse of the EARTH～ * 1999.09.11 Paradise Lost～the case of Eve～ Demo tapes * 1993.02.01 墮落 (Daraku) * 1994.03.?? Fleur de fleurs VHS * 1995.08.?? PICTURES～Virtue Style～ * 1998.03.01 EN FLEUR * 1998.04.25 KALEIDOSCOPE PICTURE～くちづけ～ (Kuchizuke) * 1998.04.25 KALEIDOSCOPE PICTURE～ガラス～ (Garasu) * 1999.12.08 彩 (Sai) VHS (distributed at concerts) * 1992.??.?? 1992 ∞ Memorial * 1995.??.?? Preview of PICTURES * 1999.09.11 Paradise Lost～the case of Lillis～ Boxed sets * 1995.08.00 PICTURES～Vice Style～ * 1998.03.01 EN FLEUR * 1998.10.21 Utopia Books * 1998.10.15 HEAVEN Omnibus albums * 1994.03.30 NEO ROCKS * 1995.07.21 SACRED SEEDS ~Stairs to the moon~ * 1995.08.21 TURN OVER "EAGLE" VERSION * 1995.12.16 TURN OVER "CROW" VERSION External Links * Yukari's personal site * Shaisuke memorial page published by Yukari * BAISER fansite (English) * BAISER fansite (Italian) Category:Inactive bands Category:Band